Instant Messaging (“IM”) is a real-time on-line communication between individuals, each at different computers. It falls under the umbrella of “on-line chatting” and is wildly popular because of its ease of use. An IM user can instantly receive messages from any “buddy” at any time as long as she/he is on-line. This is a double-edged sword, however, as many different buddies may be vying for your attention/comments/knowledge and this can be distracting and annoying.
There is a need for a system and method to encourage more meaningful messaging, as well as to discourage idle chatting.